Family Relations
by Brittanysr
Summary: Jim's life is turned upside down when his fifteen-year-old sis has to live with him until their parents go through their divorce. FINALLY UPDATED (rated for mild language-that's all I promise)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own SWAT or anything like that; if I did, I wouldn't be writing stories on the internet for fun....if you get my idea

I hope you like this story; I know the beginning is slow, but I do promise that it will get much more interesting as the story...unfolds.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 1:

Megan Street was sitting in her room one Saturday morning when she heard the shouts. The shouts had been becoming more and more frequent over the past few months. Her mom and dad were at each others' throats almost every day since the suspected 'affair'.

The shouts finally stopped. "Megan, come out here please." Her mom said quietly. Megan thought that she already knew what was coming.

Megan slowly walked out of her bedroom and made her way into the small kitchen. She hated her brother for leaving her with her dysfunctional parents. Ever since Jim left to go to LA to join the SWAT team, her life had gone from semi-okay to horrible. Her parents blamed Jim for leaving them when money was tight. Megan, 15, could only work three days a week and manage school as well.

"Yes?" she asked slowly. Her mother was sitting at the old, rotted kitchen table, wearing an old white spaghetti strap and sweats. Megan's mother had always been rather petite, but these past few months had really put stress on her and she was almost on the point of anorexic. She was drinking a cup of extra strong coffee. Her hair was black and came to her shoulders. However, today, her hair was oily and unkept.

Megan's dad was in an old t-shirt and jeans; his unshaven face wasn't quite long enough to be considered a beard, however, it was definitely longer than stubble. He was standing in the corner of the kitchen by the window overlooking the train tracks.

"Sweetie, there is something we need to tell you. Honey, your daddy and I have decided to...to get a.....honey..."

Megan's dad, never a patient man, especially not when he was suffering from a hangover, cut off her mom and finished the sentence for her. "Megan, your mother and I have decided to get a divorce."

WOW! Try hitting someone with a hammer and watch their face when they fall to the ground: that is exactly what Megan looked like. Her entire, yet fragile world had suddenly been crashed into a thousand pieces. Her parents' relationship had always been very sensitive; her dad was always drinking and her mother was always doing drugs; but she never thought that they would actually get a divorce.

"What?!" Megan yelled, her reverie suddenly snapped. "What do you mean? You can't do this to me!"

Megan stood up so quickly that she knocked the small kitchen table over, including her mother's coffee; but Megan didn't care. Her entire world was ruined. She got up and fled to her room, ignoring her father's shouts to come back. She slammed herself against her door and bolted it shut.

As she sank to the floor, shaking with tears, she couldn't help but blame her brother for leaving her here; in this hellhole. Why couldn't he take her with him? They had always been close to each other. But instead of taking her to LA with him, he had left her in this wooden shack outside of Trenton, New Jersey with two people who didn't have their own lives together; let alone their daughter's life.

"Megan, open up right now, we need to talk!" Megan's dad yelled through the door. "I swear Megan, if you don't open this fricken door right now, I swear I am gonna beat you until you are blue!!"

"Don't yell at her Mark!!" Her mother yelled at her dad, "Leave her be!! She'll come out when she is ready!!"

Her dad didn't put up a fight, he just yelled several profanities, all aimed at Megan, and then stormed out and slammed the front door shut.

Once her dad left the house, Megan came out of her room and went into the living room where her mom was crumpled down in the corner next to the t.v. "Mom?" she asked, coming over to her mom and wrapping her arm around her.

"Sweetie, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Said her mom through her sobs. "I am going to call your brother and have you stay with him for a while; until this whole mess is settled, k?"

"Are you sure, mom? I mean, I don't mind staying here and helping you both get everything settled."

"You are very sweet, Megan. You don't need to be a part of this. I will call your brother in just a second. There is no place during a divorce for a fifteen-year-old girl. I have

already booked you on a flight out to LA."

"Mom! How can we afford that? I mean, we don't have that kind of money."

"I have been saving money for a while, and I am using that to send you to LA; it was going to be your money for your car next year; but we will just have to wait a little longer on your car."

"Mom, you have been saving money for me?"

"Yes, and I have another account for your college; your father doesn't know about either funds, he would just use them to buy beer with. No, I have your tickets, and I have already talked it over with your dad, and you leave tomorrow at 2 pm."

Megan was on a plane the very next day at 2:00, and arrived at the Los Angeles Airport a few hours later. She walked out into the hot, LA sunshine; searching for Jim. After searching for twenty minutes all over the airport for her older brother, she finally just caught a cab and took it to Jim's apartment on the beach.

She ended up sitting outside his doorstep for five hours; waiting for her big brother to come home.

Jim was hanging out at his favorite bar after work; with Chris and the rest of the SWAT team. Little did he know that he had a message on his answering machine from his mom saying that his little sister would be coming; and little did he know that his little sister was waiting outside of his home right now; 9:45 pm, a pretty 15 year-old girl alone. That was smart.

"Whoa!" Jim yelled as he toppled out of his bar stool, having just a little too much fun flirting with the bar hostess.

"Are you okay, Jim?" Chris asked through giggles. Their other colleagues were roaring with glee at Jim's expense.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I think that I had better head home."

"Huh? You can't leave now, Jim. The fun is just beginning!" said Hondo.

"Well, I have to get up early tomorrow, I am gonna go, guys." He said as he made his way out of the door.

"Later, party-pooper!!" Chris yelled as Jim left the bar.

Jim made his way into his car and started his drive back to his little apartment on the beach. Little did he know that his little sister had managed to pick the lock and was waiting, asleep, in his bed, for her brother to finally get home.

When Jim got to his home, he realized that his door wasn't locked. That was strange; he always locked it. He slowly pulled out his gun and cautiously opened the door; all manner of playful drunkness was gone; he had assumed the police-state-of-mind now.

Megan had heard the door creak open and two thoughts came into her mind: Jim was home, or some person decided to take the advantage of an unlocked door. Crap!! Megan knew that she should have locked the door!!

She quietly crept out of bed and made her way towards the front door, grabbing an umbrella from the stand just in case.

Jim opened his door and was running through every possible scenario that could be played out. He turned the corner and surprised the intruder by yelling, "Freeze, put your hands up!!"

Megan screamed and dropped the umbrella and threw her hands up in the air, "Don't shoot, Jim!! It's me, Megan!!"

Jim put the gun down and flipped the light switch on, "What in hell are you doing here, Megan? How did you get in here?"

"Well, didn't you get mom's message? She called you and told you I was coming."

"Why are you here?" He asked, now holstering his firearm and cocking his head in confusion.

"Jim, mom and dad are getting a divorce!! Mom sent me here because she didn't want me in the middle of it all."

"What?! Why didn't you get a hold of me?"

"Oh, you mean the three long-distance phone calls, two letters, and oh, say around 16 different emails I sent you?"

"Did you really try that hard to reach me?"

"Yeah. What a brother you are!!"

At this point, Megan went over to Jim's couch and crumpled into it. She was suffering from minor jet-lag and major stress.

Jim, big brother senses kicking in, took off his vest and went over and sat next to his little sister.  
  
Megan was a proud child; she had learned from her father that crying was a weakness. For the seven years after Jim left his family and never looked back, Megan had to grow up very quickly.

However, being around her brother whom she hadn't seen in seven years, all sense of pride and grown-upness melted like an ice cube on the sidewalks of L.A, and she broke down in sobs.

Jim wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Why did you leave, Jim? Why didn't you take me with you? You have no idea what life has been like for us, for me, since you left."

'Great', thought Jim, 'she is going to put me on a guilt trip. Well, can I blame her? I mean, I was kind of a prick, leaving them like that and never contacting them.

"I'm sorry, Megan. I really am." Was all Jim could say.

They continued to sit on the couch in silence, Jim comforting his sister, while contemplating where this would put his life. Who knows how long the divorce could be dragged out. Then there would be the custody over Megan. Now that would be messy.

Well, for right now, the important thing was that he had to take care of his little sister.

A/N: I hope that you liked this. Again, I know that it is boring, but the story will get more involved as it progresses. Tune in next time!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, I know that this is a fairly boring and slow chapter, but if you stick with the story, the plot will thicken when Megan has to start school and she meets boys...oh no!! I have said too much!!  
  
Thanx for the peeps who reviewed my story; I truly appreciate it!!

Ranger webb

Donna Lynn

Serene's Magick

Meghan

(You all shall be rewarded your place in heaven!!)

Chapter 2

Megan woke up early the next morning. At first, she thought that she was back in her old bed in her little house behind the train tracks. Then reality hit. She opened her eyes and found herself in a comfortable queen-size bed. Jim had made up the guest room for her to use as her own room.

She could hear Jim in the kitchen making breakfast. She got out of bed and made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning, Jim!"

"Oh. Morning, Megan. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Are you going to work today?"

"Yeah. Always do. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

"I guess so. How long will you be gone?"

"I get off at 5 o'clock today. Breakfast is ready. You do like French Toast, don't you?"

"Yeah. Let's sit down together, I mean, I haven't had a meal with you in seven years!"

They sat down at the same table for the first time in seven years. They ate quietly; they really didn't know where to start. After breakfast, they picked up the dishes and washed them, again, quietly. A short awkward silence ensued, then Jim looked at the clock and said,

"I gotta get going, Megan."

"Ok, hey, can I have your work number?"

"Sure...here you go." He handed her three numbers. "The first one is the police station number, the second is the extension, and the third is my cell phone."

"Well, bye; I guess."

"Bye." Jim gave Megan a hug and then walked out the front door.

Now, all alone again, Megan didn't know what to do. She decided to give her mom a call and see how she was doing.

"...Hello?" Megan's mom picked up after about 5 rings.

"Hi, mom?"

"Hey, Megan. How did your flight go?"

"Oh, the flight was fine. How are you doing?" Megan did not want to upset her mom by telling her that her brother had not picked her up at the airport.

"Oh, not so well, sweetie. Your father is gone. I have no idea where he is. Probably with that terrible Christine..." Megan's mother had accused her father of sleeping with a gas station attendant, named Christine, because he always worked long nights and always went to that gas station only.

Megan knew better. I mean, her parents may not have been the best of friends, but there was this sort of agreement that they had between one another. He never slept with anyone else and she never slept with anyone else. When they were younger, they really were perfect for each other.

But as time pressed on, life became more and more difficult for the two of them. They were happy when Jim was born three months after they were married, but they were not counting on another child 18 years later. Megan was to become a burden to the two of them. And when Jim left the family 8 years after she was born, he became the cause of all their misfortune, according to his father.

Jim had left the family when he was 26. He had been working as a waiter at a local diner since he was sixteen, and was going to night school, because he had always wanted to be on SWAT; it had been his dream. So, when he applied for a position on the LAPD SWAT team, he was no less than thrilled when he received a letter from the LAPD accepting him onto the team.

He packed his bags that night and left the very next morning. Megan was only 8 years old at the time, and she had grown attached to her big brother. She didn't understand why he would leave her; she always had thought that it was because of her. Her parents never really cared for her; I mean, her mother loved her, but she never really cared for her. Megan was lucky when her dad wasn't beating her for something that she didn't even do, like when the stove caught fire; he beat her because she wasn't keeping an eye on it. She was 11 years old for Christ's sake!!

"I am sorry, mom. How is everything going?"

"Well, the papers are being drawn up, if that is what you mean, but I am afraid that it is going to be a long time. I have to go Megan. I will try and call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, mom. Bye!"

Megan breathed heavily as she hung the phone back on the wall. She could tell that her mother was doing drugs again, she always sounded distracted when she was on something. Megan could tell these things about her parents; just like she could tell her father had been drinking if he had stubble on his face.

----------

"What?!" Chris exclaimed. Jim had just told his team that his little sister was staying with him. "I didn't even know you had a sister, Jim? What next, you have an evil twin hiding in your closet?"

"No. I didn't even know she was coming. I came home and she was in my house. I mean, I haven't seen her in seven years. My folks are finally splitting up; they never liked each other, I don't even know why they married each other.

"Well, have you put her into a school yet, Jim?" Hondo asked "I mean, she does have to go to school."

"I haven't though that far into the future yet, Hondo. I mean, she just came last night. That is a good idea. I will call some of the public schools and see if she can get into any."

----------

Megan was at home reading when Jim came home. He had gotten home at around 6 o'clock, which was pretty good with all that LA traffic that he had to face every single day.

"Hey Jim!" Megan said as he walked in the front door.

"Hey, Megan. Listen, we need to talk."

'Oh boy' Megan thought, ' this couldn't be good.'

"Yeah?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sit down. Look, you are going to have to go to school, Megan. It is the middle of the year. I don't know why mom and dad pulled you out, but I called some schools, and I put you in Edgar Jones High."

"Huh??" 'ok, this is so not what I want to hear!! I mean, oh...fudge!'

"Megan, you can't just stay at home, okay. You start Monday."

"Ok. I mean, you are right, I guess. Oh, I called mom today. She seemed...upset."

"How do you mean?"

"I think she is back on drugs again, Jim. She stopped doing them about four months ago, went through rehab and everything; but when she gets stressed, it is just easier for her to forget when she is on drugs."

"Oh. I am sorry, Megan. Well, are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I wanted to wait until you got home to eat."

"Ok, let's go out tonight, what do you say, Megan?"

"Sure."

A/N: Again, sorry for the semi-boringness, but next chapter, Megan starts school, it should be rather...interesting...r&r please!!

Peace


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope yall like this chapter; it is going to get a lot more interesting...Kayla...hmmmm. Thanx again to all my reviewers, I love you all!

Ranger webb

Donna Lynn

Serene's Magick

Meghan

Lori513

Chapter 3

"Megan...wake up!" Jim yelled down the hall at Megan. It was almost seven o'clock and the school bus was scheduled to pick her up at 7:13. "Megan, I swear, if you are not up and ready in four minutes, I am coming in there and making you get up!!"  
  
"Keep your pants on, Jim... I am coming." Megan came down the hall two minutes later, she had managed to wash her face, brush her teeth, and get dressed all in 90 seconds.

"Wow. You sure are speedy. How do you like your eggs?"

"Uh, over medium, but not too hard. How do I look for my first day of school?"

Jim gave Megan the once over, looking at her plain red coca-cola t-shirt and tight bellbottom jeans. Megan had a very lean frame to her body, she had hardly no curves and breasts, pretty much forget it, but she did have a pretty face and a small backside. In addition to that, she was fairly tall, about 5'6'', and had gorgeous hair.

"Well, I think you look lovely, Megan. Now, you have exactly 8 minutes to eat your quality breakfast of two eggs, dry toast, and orange juice. Hurry."

"Thanks for breakfast, Jim. Gotta go, I love you...uh, are you sure I look ok?" Megan asked as she heard the bus pull up in front of their door.

"Yes. You don't have time to change now, the bus is right outside, make sure you have your backpack and everything. Go, have a good day. Oh, I am gonna be home around ten tonight, there is soup in the cupboard."

"Bye!" She said as he kissed her on the cheek as a good luck send-off.

"Oh," Jim said as she made her way out the door, "Don't bring any guys home, ok?"

"Bye!" She said as she closed the front door.

Megan made her way around the big yellow bus and climbed the few steps onto the bus. She was not the first person on the bus; the bus seemed quite full actually; looked like she was the last stop. 'Great,' Megan thought, 'Now I wish I had worn something else, I can't believe I wore this...ok, get a hold of yourself, you are fifteen, it is going to be ok, relax and keep your eyes on the floor.

She slowly made her way towards the back of the bus looking for an empty seat. Suddenly her lavender Jansport felt like it weighed ninety pounds and her white sneakers seemed like they were pulling a freight train behind her. All eyes were on the 'new girl'; preppy cheerleaders and football jocks were eyeing her up and down; sizing her; measuring her. A few of them smirked and even more of them hid snickers behind their hands.

Then a voice broke the silence. A voice coming from a bench towards the back shattered the wall of silence, and the usual chatter was once again born alive. "Excuse me, girl, are you going to sit down today?" The bus driver, a fat, oily, bald-headed man asked.

"Oh, right....sorry."

"Hey, new girl, uh, there is a seat back here." A boy raised his hand and offered the seat next to him to the terrified new girl.

A smile grew across Megan's face as she made her way to the only kind person on the bus.

"Hi." Megan said as she sat down next to the ultimate cutie.

"Hi. Just moved here?" He asked

"Yeah, actually, I am living with my brother right now."

"Cool. Oh, I am Pete."

"Hi, uh, I am Megan."

"So, Megan, are you a sophomore?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Eh, just guessed really. Where did you move from?"

"Oh, I was living outside of Trenton. Can I ask you a question, Pete?"

"Sure."

"Uh, is Edgar Jones scary? I mean, is it huge or what?"

"Oh, it isn't too bad. I mean, when you first look at it, it might be a little overwhelming, but nah, you get used to it."

"Oh, good." They rode in silence for a while; Megan took the opportunity to study Pete's features. He had to be around 6 feet; he had enchanting green eyes and chestnut colored hair that was slightly curly. His skin was slightly tanned, what Megan liked to call 'beach skin', but it wasn't too dark; just perfect. Megan could definitely go out with this guy.

His most remarkable feature had to be his smile; he had a smile that gave Heath Ledger a very close run for his money...ok, not that close.

When the bus arrived at the school, Megan and Pete were two of the last people off the bus. As they made their way into the front hall, Megan thought she was going to die from shock. This school was huge! There were so many people and the halls were so wide.

"Uh, Pete." Megan called after him as he started to make his way down a different hall. "Could you please tell me how I get to the front office?"

"Oh, sure, head down that hall and you will find yourself smack dab in the middle of the office."

"Thanks, see you later?"

"Yeah...bye."

"Bye."

Megan parted from her one and only friend at Edgar Jones and made her way to the front office. She walked into the main office and went up to the front desk. "Um...excuse me, ma'am."

"Yes, may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I am a new student and I was wondering where I needed to go."

"Oh, you need to see Mrs. L'apaine in her office; she is our guidance counselor and is also in charge of schedules...right down that hall."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Megan headed down yet another hallway. 'God,' Megan thought 'If I have to see one more hallway, I am gonna lose it!'

Megan knocked on Mrs. L'apaine's office door and waited for a response.

"Come in."

"Hi, Mrs. L'apaine? My name is Megan Street, I am a new student, uh, and the lady up front told me to come here for a schedule..."

"Will you just sit down and quit talking, Miss Street!"

'Whoa!' Thought Megan, this woman has a good sense of humor! Now, remember your manners, Megan, remember, you are making first impressions, make them good ones!!'

"Yes, ma'am." Megan took a seat in one of the two wing-back chairs in front of miss personality's desk.

"Now...Megan Street, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Here...is your schedule...your locker number....locker combination....and your student i.d....you can use your i.d. to buy lunches and log into the computers. The first bell rings at 8:15; be in your class by 8:20. Have a nice day."

"Uh...thank you, Mrs. L'apaine."

Megan got up to leave, gathering all of her items. She made her way to one of the many benches and looked at her schedule. First period, history of literature. 'Great, my least favorite subject first period of the day. Ok, now where is room 394?'

She made her way down the halls trying to find her locker...2237. 'Where are you??'

"Ugh..." Megan exclaimed as she was knocked to the ground by someone. She looked up to see a tall, dark, and handsome staring into her.

"Sorry about that...I can be rather clumsy sometimes." Tall, dark, and handsome helped her to her feet before bending back down and picking up all of Megan's stuff.

"Oh, no problem." She said, taking her stuff back from tall, dark, and handsome.

"Uh, I'm Jason...and you are?"

"Huh?? Oh, right, I'm Megan."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just moved here."

"Cool..."

"Uh...Jason? Can you help me find my locker??"

"Yeah...come on...let's go before the bell rings."

Jason took her to her locker and showed her where her first class was.

"The teachers have your books for you in each class. I guess I'll see you around, Megan?"

"Yeah...sure. Thanks for all your help!"

"No problem."

After Jason had walked away, she thought on him for a moment. Jason was, well, tall, dark, and handsome; maybe 6'1", dark skinned, and very handsome. Megan could tell, however, that Jason was definitely a bad boy.

Megan had never gone for the 'bad boy'; she had learned from her father that the bad boy was definitely not the way to go. She definitely liked Pete much better than Jason. She got a bad vibe from Jason; he definitely was not the type of guy a girl would like to be alone with.

Megan got her locker opened and made her way towards her first class...history of literature...'Oh well, at least I won't start my first day with a hard subject.'

She walked into history of literature room 394 right before the first bell rang. She was the first student in the room; which was good. She made her way up to the teacher's desk.

"Um...Mr..." Megan glanced at her schedule quickly to find out her teacher's name, "Ah, Mr. Kenns, I am a new student, my name is Megan Street."

"Ah...yes...there you are...Megan Street. Yes, here is your textbook, Miss Street...you may sit wherever you wish...but you might want to wait until everyone else has taken their seats."

"Thank you, Mr. Kenns."

Megan hung out in the back of the classroom and waited patiently as all of the other 23 students filed into the classroom.

Megan made it through first period, second period, third period, and fourth period. She was only late for two of the classes, only because she got lost in the hall.

When lunch finally came, Megan simply followed the crowd into the lunchroom. She got in the line and waited to be given her food. She was startled when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry...I didn't mean to scare you, Megan." Pete said

"Oh...Pete, you didn't, you just startled me, that's all."

"Oh, hey, do you have anyone to sit with?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, well, you can sit with me, then. I mean, if you want to, that is."

'Wow!' Thought Megan...he is such a nice guy!! Say yes, say yes!!'

"Sure...I mean, I would love to sit with you, Pete."

"Ok."

"Ok."

They made their way down the lunch line and paid with their student i.d's.

"Do you want to sit outside?" Pete asked

"Sure. That sounds nice."

They made their way outside and found an empty picnic table placed under an old willow tree.

"So, Megan, how has your day gone so far?"

"Oh, not too bad. Is that Mrs. L'apaine always..."

"What? A pain in the ass? Yeah. She has always been like that...don't let her get to you."

"Oh, no, all of my other teachers are really nice."

"What subjects do you have?"

"I have history of literature, biology, art appreciation, geometry, music appreciation, and computer applications."

"Oh, I have computer apps as well; who do you have?"

"Well, I have Mr. Kenns for history of lit, Mrs. Hagins for biology, Mr. Leeward for art, Mr. Jeslin for geometry, Mrs. Sanson for music, and Mr. Hodgeston for computer apps."

"Mmmhhmm...I have Mr. Kercher for computer apps. How was your day?"

"Not too bad, I was late for art appreciation and Mr. Leeward wasn't too harsh. I was also late for music, but she was cool about it all. My classes are ok. Nothing that I didn't really have at my old school. How was your day?"

"Boring, actually. You get used to the rhythm of it all pretty soon, and then it just gets boring and rather mundane."

At this point, Jason stopped by the two of them and checked them out.

"Hey, Megan. How are you doing? Whatcha doing with Pete here? Wouldn't you rather sit with me?"

"No, thanks Jason. You are welcome to join us though, if you want to."

"Oh, no way, girl; I don't like sitting with stiffs."

Megan looked at Pete and he was trying very hard not to respond to Jason's bait. 'Man,' thought Megan, 'Pete sure is good at not rising to the bait.'

"Oh well, offer still stands, Megan, in case he gets too boring for you."

With that he walked off and left the two of them alone.

"You know him, Megan?" Pete seemed kind of upset at the fact the Megan knew Jason.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he bumped into me in the hall and picked up my books. He was just being helpful."

"Megan, I know him, ok? He does that to all girls that he 'fancies'. He bumps into them and the next thing you know, he has her at some party where they are going to do something that she is going to regret."

"I don't like him, Pete. I really don't; I don't like guys like that, I like good guys; guys like...well, guys like you."

"Yeah, well, just be careful, Megan, he can be really charming sometimes."

"Thanks, Pete."

With that the bell rang, and they made their way back to finish their classes.

'Well,' thought Megan, 'The first day is finally over. The worst is over, now all I have to do is worry about getting through the rest of the week!'

Megan got on the bus and sat next to Pete again, but they really didn't have much to say. Pete got off before Megan, so he said good-bye and said he wanted to see her tomorrow.

Megan went home and started on her homework. Once she was finished, she made her some soup and intended to stay up for Jim. She turned on the TV. and watched part of the CSI marathon before going to bed at around 9 o'clock.

She woke up the next morning and jumped in the shower. After she finished, she put on a jean mini-skirt and a white blouse. Megan put on her fishnet hose and black boots. She left her hair down today; it fell straight and rested right past her shoulder-blades.

"Morning Jim!" Megan said as she made her way into the kitchen. She felt fresh and ready to tackle the new day.

"Morning, Megan. Wow, you look...good today. Are you sure you don't want to wear like...pants or something?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, you are my little sister and I don't want guys, you know, looking at you."

"Jim, I am fifteen, I am going to dress like a teenager. It's okay."

"Fine, I meant to ask you; how did your first day go?"

"Not too bad, all of my teachers seem really nice; oh, I met a boy."

"Huh?" Jim asked as he dropped the skillet he was going to cook the bacon on.

"Two actually." Megan knew that this would throw Jim over the edge, and she wanted to see how he would react.

"What?!" He asked, almost dropping the knife on his foot.

"Pete and Jason; I really like Pete, Jason is more of a bad boy; I really don't actually like him, Jim. Pete is a really nice guy, though. He has a sweet personality."

"Uhuh..." Jim muttered as he put on the bacon and scrambled the eggs. Megan had purposely gotten up early that morning so she could talk with Jim. The breakfast was ready by 6 and they ate a nice breakfast together.

"Jim, have you heard from mom yet?" Megan asked. It had only been two days, but Megan wanted to know how things were going on at home.

"Megan, it has only been two days. I am sure they will call us when anything happens. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. How late are you working tonight?"

"About five. Unless something comes up or something; last night we had a meeting that lasted a long time."

"Oh, okay."

They finished their breakfast of bacon and eggs with orange juice and did the dishes; they had plenty of time. After that was all done, it was around 7 or so, and Megan and Jim sat on the couch and had a quality conversation; they discussed everything from Megan's life in New Jersey to Jim's life as a SWAT officer.

Before they knew it, the school bus pulled up and Megan had to leave.  
  
"Bye Jim... I love you!"

"Bye, Megan...let's go out tonight and eat.

"Sure. Same place as last time?"

"Yeah, as long as you like it, Megan."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Megan went through the day much like the day before; she sat with Pete on the bus again, and at lunch. As Megan made her way into her music appreciation class, she heard shots.

"Everybody down...I said get down!!" Five masked men came flooding into the halls waving guns around and yelling at everybody to get down and not move.

Students started screaming and teachers started trying to protect the students. Megan was standing near Pete at the time and he pulled her to the ground in a corner and sat in front of her; protecting her.

"Get down!!" One of the men yelled and shot off a round into the ceiling. The students started screaming again, and the gunmen started screaming again.

All of the students and faculty were flat on the floor with their hands over their heads. Pete was lying next to Megan, and reached out his hand and held hers. With all the screaming, Megan saw opportunity.

She got out her cell phone and dialed 911.

People were still making noise, but she didn't know how long that would last.

"911, what is your emergency?'

"Yes...I can't talk long...I am at Edgar Jones High, there are several armed men holding us here...please help us." Megan whispered, and when she saw a gunman look her way, she quickly hung up the cell phone and hoped that the operator got the message.

Her life along with the lives of all of the other students and faculty now rested in the hands of LAPD and LAPD SWAT.

----------

"Hey, Jim. Get suited up, we got a call from Edgar Jones, looks like some men are holding up the school." Hondo came into the locker rooms

"What?" Jim asked, his sister was there, and all he could think of was her safety. "Yeah, sure...I'll tell everyone else."

"Good...let's go."

Jim and the SWAT team arrived in their armored truck at Edgar Jones roughly fifteen minutes later.

Hondo talked with the chief of police and relayed the information to the SWAT team.

"Alright, here is the drill. The gunmen want 3 million dollars within the next two hours, or they are going to start killing students...Jim, are you alright?" Hondo asked. Jim was off into a trance, thinking about Megan, and vowing that if anything happened to her, there would be hell to pay for those men.

"Yeah, I am fine. What do you want to do?"

"The police want to try and talk the gunmen out, but they want us to place snipers on the roofs of nearby buildings, just in case. About half of the students made it out; but there are still about five hundred people inside, including students and faculty."

"Right, so for now we just wait?" Jim asked.

"For now we just wait." Hondo said

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter (was that enough action Kayla?) I promise to post again soon, the more you review, the faster I'll post.

Peace


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but you know high school. I hope yall like this chapter....thanks for those heavenly souls who reviewed my story; you are awesome!

Donna Lynn

Lori513

Ranger webb

Serene's magick

Meghan

-Chapter 4-

At Edgar Jones, the hostages were lying on the floor, secretly praying that they were going to make it out alive.

Outside, negotiations weren't going well. The gunmen had stated that they wanted 2 million dollars within 2 hours, or they were going to start shooting people. Around 200 people total had managed to escape the school, but there were still at least 160 or so people inside the building.

The police negotiator had tried to get the men to release some students, but the gunmen had refused. In the SWAT truck, the team was trying to come up with a way into the building.

"Now," said Hondo, "There is a ventilation shaft up on the roof. I want you, Boxer, and Deke to go down first and then I want you and Sanchez to follow, Street. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." They all mumbled.

"Good, I will provide surveillance from the school security cameras from the truck. We want to go in quietly, take out the guys, and get the hostages out. We have to be silent; we don't want the men to shoot people."

"Yes, sir." Jim said

"Go save some people!"

The four SWAT officers quickly made their way to the back of the school and climbed up the rusty fire escape that was built when the school was built. The escape had been built and never used, so it was rusted and out of shape. However, the four made their way up to the roof and ran over to the ventilation shaft.  
  
Deke and Boxer went down first, and Street and Sanchez followed. They reentered on the sixth floor, one floor above where the hostages were being held. The plan was for Deke and Boxer to make their way down the fire escape staircase; the police had deactivated the alarm, and once they had cleared the hallway, Sanchez and Street would go down the main staircase.

They were to neutralize all suspects on sight; there were five altogether. Deke and Boxer made their way down the staircase and reemerged on the fifth floor. They quickly spotted two suspects and neutralized them with their silenced handguns.

They then cleared the hall and gave them the signal for Street and Sanchez to come down the staircase. Street and Sanchez came down the hall and Street saw one suspect creeping up behind Deke and he quickly shot him.

"Whoa. Thanks Street."

"Don't mention it, there are still two suspects. Let's go."

The four scanned the floor and managed to find the other two suspects. They quickly took them out; killing the last gunmen.

"Alright, everybody out!! Let's go, people, it's all clear." Street yelled.

He scanned the massive crowd looking for Megan and found her running alongside a boy. He was holding her around her shoulders and they were making their way out of the building.

"Megan!!" Jim yelled.

Megan saw Jim and said something to the boy next to her and ran over to her brother.

"Jim!!" She said as she ran into his arms. "I was so scared, Jim."

"I know, it's okay, let's go outside."

Jim and Megan made their way out of the school where dozens of paramedics were waiting to check all the students and faculty to make sure they were all okay.

"I'll be right back, Megan. These men are going to take care of you."

"Okay."

-------------------  
  
School was closed for the remainder of the week, pending an investigation. Jim stayed home with Megan for two days, but returned to work eventually. Megan called her mom one day to see how she was doing.

"Hey, mom!" Megan said

"Huh? Oh, hey Megan." Megan's mom said very slowly and shakily.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh, not too well sweetie. Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be alright. Listen, I really can't talk right now, uh, I will have to talk to you later."

"...Oh. Ok, mom. I love you."

"Bye..." with that, Megan's mother hung up the phone.

Megan set the phone down and just sat on the couch. She didn't know what to do; a normal person would start to cry at this point; but Megan was not a normal person. Megan had been taught her entire life by her father that crying was a weakness; your enemies would use that against you.

So Megan just sat there, wondering what she should do next. Jim came home that evening and Megan still was just sitting there.

"Megan? Are you alright?"

Megan had started to tremble, she was all pent up inside; she wanted to cry, she wanted to let it all out. She didn't know what to do.

"Megan. What is wrong?"

Jim took a seat next to Megan and wrapped his arm around her.

"Sweetie?"

"I called mom today. She is using again; I can tell. Her voice always gets really quiet and timid when she is on drugs. I don't know what to do. I just want to cry, I just want to let it all out."

"Then why don't you? I mean, everyone cries."

"Jim, I haven't cried in so long. The last time I cried, dad cuffed me. He told me that I wasn't supposed to cry. I haven't cried since."  
  
"What happened?"

"I was nine, and I wanted to go to this birthday party, but dad wouldn't let me. I started to cry, and he hit me."

"Megan, I am so sorry. It's okay to cry, you know. It really is okay."

With the permission granted, Megan unleashed all her pain and suffering from previous years and let it all out. She cried on Jim's shoulder for the longest time.

When she was finished, she had realized that an invisible heavy burden had been lifted from her young shoulders. She had released all the pain and sadness from her soul and was being comforted by her brother.

She didn't know what would happen with her parents, but she knew that she was going to be alright with her brother; for now.

--------------------

Two weeks passed after the gunmen incident. School had gotten back to normal for Megan, things were panning out. She saw Pete everyday and sat with him everyday at lunch.

Jason was still around, and he kept his eye on Megan. He knew that she wasn't any easy piece, but he would get what he wanted; he always did.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I know that this is a relatively short chapter, but I wanted to post something so yall wouldn't think that I had forgotten about you.  
  
I love you all and I hope you will understand. Look for another update this weekend

Peace


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, sorry for not updating in forever and two days….but school is more important than updating (don't take that personally or anything, but that is just how I am )…thanx for reviewing, I truly appreciate the feedback

Disclaimer: Ok, I haven't been doing this every chap….but come on guys! Do you honestly think that I would be writing stuff on Fanfic if I actually owned SWAT??

**warrior of the shadow**

**ranger webb**

**Donna Lynn**

**Lori513**

**Meghan**

and don't think I forgot you…**Serene's Magick (lub ya!)**

--Chapter 5--

It had been almost five months since Megan had come to live with Jim and almost two months since they had heard anything from either parent.

Megan was on her last week of school before Spring Break, and it could not come soon enough.

This morning Megan was wearing her tight flare jeans that laced up the outer sides of her jeans. She was wearing a brown peasant's blouse with ¾ length sleeves that flared out and were trimmed with a brown lacey design. **A/N: does that make sense? **Her long black hair was tied back in a low ponytail with two tendrils framing her tender face.

After Pete got his driver's license, Megan stopped riding the bus since she always hated the stares she received from the jocks and cheerleaders. Pete would drive by and pick her up in the mornings, with big brother's approval of course.

Today was Monday, only three days left until she was free…well, free for 11 days at least.

Megan made her way to the lunch room after fourth period looking for Pete's curly locks when she bumped into Jason.

"Oh, hey Megan."

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"Nothin, you?"

"Not much, well, I gotta go." she said, looking around his gorgeous face trying to find Pete.

"Hold on a sec., here, I want you to take one of these flyers."

"Why?" Megan asked as Jason thrust an orange flyer into her left hand.

"There is a spring break party this Friday night at the Campbell home. You know, you should check it out; it's going to be real fun."

"Gee, I don't know if I can. I might have other plans….sorry." She brushed past Jason and made her way over to Pete, who was patiently waiting at their favorite picnic table under the tree.

As she walked away, Jason said to her, "Well just think about it. You might actually enjoy it."

"What did he want?" Pete asked as Megan came up to him.

"Do you know anything about a party this Friday night at the Campbell home?" Megan was busy reading the flyer and was a little intrigued.

"Oh yeah, the Campbell boys are two seniors here and they always have a bash to kick start spring break. Do you want to go?"

Megan looked up at this point and looked at Pete. _'God, why did he have to be so gorgeous?' _she thought to herself, gazing into his emerald green eyes. Shaking herself out of her trance and mentally slapping herself, she actually responded.

"Huh?" _'Smooth, Megan, real smooth'_

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party on Friday."

"Yeah, sure, I would love to go, absolutely."

'_Yeah, right, like Jim will actually let me go to the party. Oh well, I guess I will just worry about that later.'_ Megan thought to herself.

--Night of the party--

Megan made her way down the hallway dressed for the party. She was wearing her sparkly, tight-fitting, low-rising black pants with a matching top tied in the back by four ties that revealed her back almost entirely. The top cut off right above her belly button, revealing her midriff. Her hair was curled and piled trendily on top of her head with two tendrils in the front of her face and two framing the back of her neck.

When she walked down the hall and into the living room where Jim was sitting on the couch watching Wheel of Fortune, he about died when he saw her.

"Oh my God Megan! Just where exactly are you planning on going dressed like this?"

'_Great,' _thought Megan, _'Talk about adding a whopping side of self-conscience to my plate.'_

Megan decided to play it cool. "What do you mean? You don't like it?"

"No, I don't like it; you are showing way too much…skin! Where the hell are you going anyway?"

"Well, if you must know, I am going to a party with some friends."

"…what?"

"You know, party, dance, teenage normalcy?"

"Just when exactly were you planning on telling me about this?"

"…well, apparently right now."

"Megan, I don't know about this…" At this point the doorbell rang and Megan opened the door and let Pete inside.

"Hello Mr. Street, Megan, wow, you look, absolutely, wow…" Pete ended his conglomerate of words with a smile and a blush.

"Thanks, Pete. So, Jim, can I go?" Megan annunciated the last three words very carefully and smothered them in impatience with a hint of sarcasm.

"Are you going with her?" Jim asked Pete.

"Uh, yes sir. I won't let her out of my sight. Scout's honor."

"Oh, alright…but be safe. Oh and Pete, Megan, no kissing, no hugging, no drugs, no drinking, no smoking…"

"Bye Jim!" Megan laughed as she pulled Pete out the front door.

"So, is he really a SWAT officer?"

"Yeah, why, did he scare you?"

"Uh, just a little…"

Megan got into the passenger seat of Pete's black Passat and they made their way to the Campbell home.

When they got to the house, they dispersed and mingled for a while with friends. The house was jam packed with teenagers; many of them doing things that, well, let's just say their parents probably don't know about it.

"Oohh, hey Megan. Looking good." Jason popped up behind Megan, startling her.

"Oh, hi Jason, having fun?"

"I am now…hey, do you wanna get out of here?" Jason decided to get a little 'fresh' now, and put his hand on Megan's petite hip.

Moving away from Jason's grip, she said, "No thanks."

"Come on, it'll be fun." He replaced his hand on her hip, this time putting his other on her other hip. He started feeling her up, but she again moved out of his greasy reach.

"I don't think so, oh, and don't touch me again, pervert."

Megan gave him a fake smile and made her way out the front door; suddenly she wasn't having such a good time.

She went outside in the front yard and paced back and forth, contemplating her situation. Megan finally decided that she wanted to go home and was making her way inside to get Pete, when Jason came out.

"Hey, Megan, wh-what's the hurry, doll? We were having a good time."

"Well, I wasn't having a good time, now leave me alone, Jason."

"Come on, girl, it's just a little fun." Jason came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tried to move away from his embrace, but he simply tightened his grip.

"Where are you going, doll?"

"Let me go, Jason!" Megan screamed as he rubbed his hand up and down her bare stomach.

"Please, stop it!" Megan yelled.

"Why?"

_OOOF!! _Jason grunted as he was knocked to the ground by Pete's poetic timing.

"Because she asked you too, asshole." Pete said as he bent over to help a fallen Megan to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked her tenderly.

"Yeah, thanks Pete."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay."

Pete wrapped his arm tenderly around Megan's trembling shoulders. They made their way to his car and drove away.

When they got back to Megan's home, they sat in silence for a moment. "Thanks." Megan finally broke the odd silence.

"You're welcome, Megan. Did, he didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"No, no. He didn't."

"Good, good."

"Well, I had better go, Pete."

"Yeah…good night, Megan."

"Good night, Pete."

Right as she opened the door to get out, he stopped her. "Megan, wait."

"What?"

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on her cheek, then they just looked at each other for a second before Megan said, "Good night Pete."

"See you later."

"Bye."

Megan made her way up to the front door and knocked, waiting for Jim to answer the door.

"Megan?"

"Jim…" Megan ran into her big brother's embrace and started crying.

"Megan, what happened?"

Megan went and sat down on the couch followed by Jim who placed his arm around her. "Megan, tell me what happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jim, this boy just got a little rough; that's all."

"Did he…"

"He didn't rape me Jim, he just was a little rough. Pete stopped him though, and then he took me straight home. Oh Jim, why did I even go to that stupid party; I didn't even have fun!"

"Megan, sometimes people just need to experience things for themselves. Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm sure, Jim, I'm sure."

They just sat there in each other's embrace for a while, Jim soothing his weeping sister, Megan, feeling safe and secure in her big brother's embrace. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jim answered.

"…Yes this is Jim Street…what? How did this happen? Yes, of course….absolutely….of course…no, thank-you….okay…good-bye."

Jim hung the receiver down softly and turned to face Megan, his eyes were filling with tears. "Jim, what's wrong?"

"Megan…something happened. Megan, mom is dead."

**A/N: Ok, I am just letting you know that this is not my personal favorite, but I had to post something before you all thought I like died or something…oh, and I apologize for the party scene; I suck at writing 'those' scenes. I apologize. Also, I know it was kindof cliché with the whole 'rescue' scene, but I thought it was just ssoo sweet!! Hoped you liked this chapter…I am planning on posting again soon as I have three days left of Christmas Break…waahh!**

**Later**

**Peace**

**Brittanysr **


	6. chapter 6

**A/N**: Alright, I know I have been on a hiatus for like ever, but you would never believe how much work I have to do with school….but now wonderful summer break is upon me and now I have time to write!

I really am sorry for not updating sooner, but like I said….

Also, I want to say I have received the highest form of flattery from **Scary-Girly** who is writing a similar story of her own. I thank you for the citation, I do appreciate it! 

One more thing, I re-read my story and I am sorry for the clicheity, that's just the way I am….I find sweet romantic fantasy MUCH more satisfying than the disappointing reality of 'real life'……..enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you guys…..I DON"T OWN SWAT! Okay, that said…I do own Megan, Pete, Jason, and all the other characters not mentioned in the awesome movie SWAT

**Acknowledgements: **I want to take a moment to acknowledge all of you heavenly people who have reviewed my story……again, I apologize for the hiatus…….

**warrior of the shadow**

**ranger webb**

**Donna Lynn**

**Lori513**

**Meghan**

**Scary-Girly**

**Elfvamp1-13-97**

**Jinxeh **(I remember you too…..I loved your story)

**tina7610813**

**roselynn**

**Jaina**

**lil Cwick**

**DevilsVamps **(Did I really take a line? Interesting, I have never seen that movie lol!)

You guys just give me such a warm, cozy feeling inside

Chapter 6-

Megan and Jim took the next available flight out of L.A. and made their way to Trenton. Not much had been said since Jim had gotten the phone call. The party memory was gone from Megan's head; she didn't even remember the kiss. Brother and sister sat next to each other during the flight, both equally stoic.

'How did this happen to her?' Megan wondered, 'I wonder what is going to happen to me now…..did she suffer much? Could I have saved her if I had only been there?'

'I wonder if she was in a lot of pain.' Jim thought, 'Did she know I still love her? I hope she didn't go thinking I hated her. Mom, I love you so much. I am so sorry I left you…if only I could have told you…'

The plane arrived in Trenton a few hours later, and Megan followed Jim through baggage claim and into a taxi. They went to a small hotel where they silently paid the taxi driver and took their two small suitcases to their third-floor room.

Megan followed Jim, and neither one saw the tears in each others' eyes. When they got to their room, they silently refreshed themselves and went to bed early. It is not everyday that you lose your mother. Jim and Megan were completely lost, like someone had just ripped part of their lives out.

Jim was in the bedroom and Megan was sitting on the couch in the living area. Megan could hear the muffled cries of her big brother through the wall. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Crying, she went into the bedroom and sat next to her brother. Megan had not seen her brother cry….ever. It was a strange sight, to see her brother cry.

Not a word was said, but the two simply held each other, and rocking back and forth, they silently comforted each other, both crying so hard.

"I never told her how much I loved her, Megan." Jim confessed to his sister. "She never knew how much I loved her. She died without knowing her boy loved her. I didn't leave because of her; I left because of dad." Jim was crying so terribly now that he couldn't go on.

Megan knew it was her time to console her brother; for once in her life, she had to be the big sibling and she had to be strong, for her brother.

"She knew you loved her, Jim. She always talked about you and how things were so much better when you were here. She knows you loved her, honestly…" Megan continued to hold her brother for the longest time.

Then, as if snapping out of a dream, Jim said, "You are probably hungry; we should eat something." He didn't cry anymore, not a single tear. Megan did her best to hide back the tears as well, but she wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she once was.

The two of them walked down to a nearby diner and got something to eat. It was nearly nine o'clock at night when they made their way back to the hotel. They went straight to bed after that; they had a busy day tomorrow.

The next morning proved to be a sunny day in Trenton. Jim and Megan both woke up feeling slightly relieved, if that is at all possible. It was as if a burden had been silently lifted from their souls as they slept.

They weren't happy by any means, they were simply at peace with their current situation. Megan and Jim returned to the same diner for breakfast, and then made their way to the office of Ted Harris, the attorney who was handling all of their mother's affairs.

"Here we are," Jim said as they approached the tall brick building sandwiched between a bank and the federal courthouse. They had walked to the office because they both agreed the fresh air was comforting. "Are you ready, Megan? You don't have to go inside if you don't want to. I can talk to Mr. Harris and dad; you can wait out here."

"No. I want to go in; I need to go in with you, Jim. I'll be fine, I promise you." Megan wasn't too sure she _would_ be able to deal with it, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Jim deal with it alone, not after how good he had been to her."

"Alright then, let's get this over and done with." Jim said as they opened the front door and were directed to the third floor. They paused at the dark oak door that read, 'Office of Ted Harris, Director of affairs of the deceased'.

Something about the word 'deceased' sent a silent shiver through both Jim and Megan. Knocking once, Jim opened the door and the two of them found themselves in front of a very unimpressive man. Ted Harris was in his mid-fifties, with a graying, balding head. He wasn't what you would call 'ugly', but he emanated this ugly personality.

Ted Harris was the kind of guy who would smile at your face, but at the same time drive a kitchen knife through your back. He was dressed in an impeccable black suit with a red silk tie.

Suddenly Megan and Jim felt very homely and underdressed. Megan was wearing a simple baby blue dress that cut off just barely above her knees. She had on a pair of white dress sandals and a white cardigan. Her gorgeous black hair was braided down her back in one long braid.

Jim was wearing a black suit as well, but nothing as impressive as Ted Harris'. Mr. Harris stood as the two entered and welcomed them over to the small wingback chairs in front of his polished desk. Shaking hands with Jim first and then Megan, he then acknowledged their father who was sitting in the third chair.

This was the moment Jim had been dreading. He had had no contact with his father since he walked out on them seven years ago. Jim was surprised at how his father greeted him. Standing up, he graciously shook his son's hand and then gave him a hug.

"Hello, son. It has been far too long." Was Jim mistaken, or were there actual tears trimming the older man's eyes?

"Hello, dad. How are you holding up?" Honestly, Jim didn't care how his father was 'holding up', he knew that his father was probably secretly glad that she had died.

"I'm alright. And Megan, how are you?" He asked, with much less emotion than he had used in addressing his son.

"I'm fine, sir. Thank-you."

"That's good."

"Now," Mr. Harris decided it was finally time to begin the proceedings; he also came across as a not very patient man. "if nobody objects, let us get down to business."

"Our first order of business is preparing the funeral. Did you wish for her to be cremated or buried?"

For some reason, Megan suddenly realized that she couldn't sit here and listen to them discuss how her mother was to be preserved.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harris. Where is your bathroom?" Megan felt as though she was going to be sick and she didn't want to puke all over his shiny desk.

"Go out the door, down the hall, and it is the third door on the left." Mr. Harris said impassively.

"Thank-you." She said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Now, ashes or burial?" Mr. Harris continued as Megan shut the door behind her.

Feeling as though her feet were made of lead and her stomach was made of jelly, she walked toward the bathroom, feeling very faint. Pausing against the wall, she could feel the hot tears begin to stream down her face.

'Oh no, not here!' Megan silently prayed to a God she knew wasn't listening. 'Please not here, Jesus, please wait until I get to the bathroom.'

Supporting her weight on the wall, she continued the seemingly endless path to the bathroom. Seeing the bathroom door in sight, she let go of the wall and went into the bathroom.

Feeling uncontrollably sick now, she ran to the nearest toilet and vomited. She simply leaned over the toilet, feeling no strength left in her body. The hot tears seared her face as they now fell in uncontrollable sobs. Fighting back fits of shakes and trembles, she leaned back against the stall door and cried.

Megan couldn't remember how long the tears came, but when she finally felt in control of her emotions, she cautiously stood up, supporting herself on the wall of the stall the entire time.

Coming out to the sink area, she splashed her face with ice cold water. The freezing water contrasted with her hot skin and calmed her down greatly. After drying her face, she looked at herself in disbelief.

Her face was red and puffy from crying so hard, and her hair was a mess, with vomit in parts of it and the rest tangled and slightly matted from all the tears.

She also noticed how pale she looked. It was as though all the blood had been drained from her face. Reaching into her small handbag, she undid her braid, brushed her hair thoroughly, and re-braided it. Next she redid her makeup and added a ton of blush, hopefully hiding the paleness underneath.

"The next order of business is reading Mrs. Street's will." Mr. Harris was saying as Megan reentered the office.

Megan silently took a seat next to her brother as he asked in a whisper, "Are you alright, Megan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Megan responded as strong as she could.

"Now," Mr. Harris said as he cleared his throat, "I am going to read her will. It says that to my husband, Mark Street, I leave all my worldly possessions, including my car and all of my estate. To my darling children, I leave all my monetary funds, including the three bank accounts and two savings bond. Megan, I have left you a savings fund which is intended for your college tuition."

Hearing the last line about the money, Mark's face fell almost to the floor. "What? All of her monetary funds! That's bullshit! I took care of her all these years, and she leaves all her money to them?" With that, he thrust a finger at Megan and Jim. "He-he left her seven years ago without a word? And her! She is a useless piece of shit.."

"Hey! That's enough dad." Jim stood up threateningly and took a step towards his dad. "Megan doesn't deserve that shit from you, not now."

"You stupid little punk, who the hell do you think you are? Talking to me like that?"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please stop this bickering." Ted Harris finally said. "It is her will, and her will is law. These are her last wishes and they WILL be followed. Now, please, calm down."

Jim and Mark stared at each other for a moment, and Megan finally tugged at Jim's sleeve, bringing him back to his senses and making him sit down.

"Well, if Jim and Megan are going to have all the money, how am I supposed to support her?" Mark protested. "I don't want to take care of that little bitch anymore, I am giving up all custody of her."

"What?" Jim asked. He took a quick glance at his sister, whose face was as blank as a board.

"You heard me, sonny, you take care of her, you're an adult. I don't want to put up with her shit anymore." As he stood up to leave, he said to Mr. Harris, "Thank-you for your help, Mr. Harris." And with that, he walked out of the office, and out of Megan and Jim's life forever.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur to Megan. She vaguely remembered thanking Mr. Harris and walking out the door behind her brother. She remembered walking out into the bright Trenton sunshine, and walking back to the hotel.

Megan also remembered something about her dad giving up custody or something like that. Her head was suddenly blank, nothing made sense to her anymore. She wasn't sure anything ever would make sense again.

**A/N**: Okay, a couple of things. First of all, I got the whole Megan going to the bathroom-crying scene from Buffy when Mrs. Summers died and Buffy found her…..second, hope you liked it…..im afraid I am not very good at these kind of scenes……oh well…I tried updating soon, but it won't even let me log in

I'll update as soon as I can log on……..

Review and make me feel all fuzzy and warm again…..

Peace

Brittanysr-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the absence…..this is probably going to be the last update for a while cuz school is starting again soon (wah) and I'll be really busy getting together and all that jazz

I also do not own SWAT or any of its characters……..I wish owned some though……..

Thanx to all my lovely reviewers; I really appreciate the feedback 

Elfvamp1-13-97

MartinaCruz

Jedi Padfoot

Donna Lynn

Scary-Girly

Jinxeh

Tina7610813

Roselynn

Jaina

Lil Cwick

DevilsVamps

Warrior of the shadow

Ranger webb

Serene Magick

Lori513

Meghan

I don't know how many more chapters I will be posting, so just bare with me……okay, here it goes…………….

Chapter 7

_47-year-old drug addict Lisa Street dies of cocaine overdose. Funeral took place on July 19 at the St. Joseph's Cemetery outside Trenton. Street leaves widowed husband Mark Street and two children._

Megan read and re-read the miniscule article in the obituary section of the Trenton newspaper on the flight back to L.A. Megan and Jim left right after the funeral and reception. The reception was small, planned by a few elderly members of the church their mother used to faithfully attend.

She was tucked under Jim's arm and leaning against his sleeping body. Jim hadn't gotten much rest during their time in Trenton, and it was finally catching up with him. Megan, however, simply read the article about her mother over and over again.

The article was not the important thing on Megan's mind right now. She kept thinking how her father had given up custody of her and how Jim now was her legal guardian. The papers had all been signed, and it was now official.

--------------------2 months later--------------------

"Megan! Hurry up, your boyfriend is going to be here any minute; you don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" Jim teased at her from the other side of her bathroom. Megan and Pete had been going out ever since she and Jim arrived back in L.A. Megan didn't return to Edgar Jones for about a week or so, but she and Pete became even closer after that.

"Haha, very funny Jim. I'm almost ready." She opened the door and modeled for Jim. "How do I look?" She asked.

Megan, now sixteen, was dressed in a blue jean mini skirt, a black shimmery top, and a pair of black dress sandals. Her thick black hair was curled and pulled back away from her face. Having finished their last exam, Pete insisted on taking Megan out to celebrate the end of school.

"You look great. Now, remember what we talked about…..right?" Although Jim couldn't be happier with being Megan's guardian, he still wasn't that comfortable with 'the talk'.

"Yes, Jim. I know the rules." Megan said.

Pete picked Megan up about twenty minutes later and they made their way to the fair that was in town.

They hadn't really talked about the death of her mother, and Pete didn't really know if he should bring it up or not.

"Hey, Megan." He said as she got into the passenger side of the car. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he said, "You know, you look really beautiful tonight. How are you doing?"

Slightly blushing at this, Megan said, "I'm alright. It's kind of a difficult transition, you know, but I'm adjusting." She knew he meant how she was holding up, but tonight was supposed to be special, and she didn't want to be upset.

They parked two blocks from the fair, deciding it was a nice night and it shouldn't be wasted. Pete got out first and came around to open her door for her. After she got out of the car, he locked it and put his arm around her shoulders. Being several inches taller than her made the maneuver very easy.

Pete paid the $2 per person for entry and then they made their way to the booths. He won her a stuffed teddy bear at the 'test your strength' hammer game. After sharing a piece of pizza, a funnel cake, and a caramel apple, Megan and Pete took their bag of roasted chestnuts onto the ferris wheel and sat close together.

While up at the top, waiting to go back down, Megan started to shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?" Pete asked her, looking into her slender face.

"Well, I am wearing miniscule clothing, so yeah, a little." She laughed innocently.

"Here." Pete said as he took off his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Pete. It's warm."

They both smiled and she leaned against him, he closed his arms around her and held her close. Pete wouldn't know it, but this was the best way he could help her cope with her mother's death.

When the got off the Ferris wheel, they left the fair wand decided to go for a walk on the nearby beach. The beach was close to the fair, but was much quieter.

They just walked silently, hand in hand, and just smelled the salt water and the sand. They took off their shoes and walked barefoot in the sand, talking about their summer plans and what they wanted to do.

Megan and Pete did not know what would happen over the summer; all they knew was that they were two kids who were crazy for each other. Nothing was going to ruin that for them, for they had not a care in the world.

A/N: AAAAAHHHHH! FLUFF ALERT MAJOR! Too late, sorry; I never meant to get THIS fluffy, but I am in an extremely fluffy mood right now……maybe it was all that Java Chip Ice Cream I ate…..oh well……I am the FLUFFMASTER, so just get over it.

Okay, honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I felt I needed some sort of filler so yall wouldn't think I fell off the face of the earth or was eaten by a bog monster, or swept away by Katrina…….

Review please and give me tips…..I am so totally stumped it is not even funny……

Also, in regards to the "Test your strength" hammer game, I did not know the actual name, but my sis told me to call it that….so blame her…..

Peace

Brittanysr


End file.
